


Gone Soft

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Chicken Dance, sherlock playing matchmaker, yellow wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have guessed that Sherlock Holmes would end up a matchmaking, family man?  Certainly not Janine Hawkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolebrander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolebrander/gifts).



> Happy 18th birthday, sweet Nicole!

Janine couldn’t help but smile as she watched Sherlock and Molly dance with their children out on the dance floor. She’d first met him at a wedding and she could hardly believe that now, years later, she was a guest at his own nuptials. Sherlock Holmes – the married man. 

She’d been surprised when she received the invitation. Even though she’d kept in contact with Sherlock, she hardly expected to be invited to his wedding. She had come to celebrate, obviously, but a part of her was just curious as to what Sherlock looked like when he was really, truly in love. She’d seen him and she’d seen Molly throughout the years, but she’d rarely seen them together. She never could have imagined that he could look so at peace. 

She grinned as she spared one last glance at the happy family, before getting up to head over to the bar to grab a glass of wine. She’d hit the dance floor soon enough, but she definitely needed a little more alcohol in her system before she did so – at least, if Mary didn’t drag her out onto the floor first. She was waiting for her glass when she suddenly felt someone come up beside her. 

“Enjoying yourself?” a familiar voice asked and Janine turned to smile at the man beside her. 

“I am, actually,” she replied, a grin on her face. She tugged on the lapel of his coat and looked up at him. “You still clean up rather well, Sherl.”

Sherlock made a face and Janine laughed as she reached back to grab the glass of wine that the bartender had just sat down on the bar for her. “I really do wish that you would stop calling me that. It’s been how many years now?”

She shook her head. “Not nearly enough. It’s still just too funny.” She took a sip of her wine and then smiled. “Congratulations, it was a beautiful ceremony. And you two make quite the couple.”

Sherlock smiled softly and nodded, looking out to the crowd, seeking out his new wife and their children. Molly had picked up Milo and was giggling with him as she spun around, her tea length dress fanning out around her. Imogen was clapping her hands and wiggling to the music. Janine watched as Sherlock’s face melted. She had never seen anyone so content. 

Suddenly, Sherlock started to scan the room intently. Janine perked up a bit, on alert, wondering what could possibly go wrong at a wedding – although, considering it was Sherlock’s wedding, she was quite certain that there were multiple things that could go a bit pear-shaped. But then he relaxed and grinned at her, nodding his head over towards one of the tables. “Your best bet tonight is that man over there. Peter Carlisle – he’s an oncologist at Barts. Intelligent, has a similar sense of humor, he’s a dog person, likes Indian takeout…enjoys Sussex.” 

Janine laughed and lightly smacked Sherlock’s arm, catching the glint in his eyes. “Alright, Sherl, how’d you deduce that last bit?”

“I asked him,” he replied flippantly and Janine grinned. 

“Are you playing matchmaker, Sherlock Holmes?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Don’t be absurd, Janine. I’m merely pointing out the fact that he’s the best option for company tonight. If you happen to be compatible…well, so be it.” 

Janine bumped her shoulder against Sherlock’s and he glanced down briefly, before meeting her gaze again. “You’ve gone soft, Sherl. Molly and those kids are good for you…they’ve made you sweet.”

Sherlock scoffed but he didn’t deny it. Janine’s grin grew. “I hardly think that ‘sweet’ is an accurate way to describe my demeanor.”

Just then, Imogen came skipping over to them, executed a perfect twirl in her little yellow dress and then held out her hand to her father. “Daddy, Mummy says it’s time for the chicken dance!”

Janine managed to choke down her laughter as Sherlock’s face contorted, looking like he had just eaten something sour. “I refuse to join in the chicken dance, Immy.”

The little girl’s eyes got wide and she pouted her bottom lip slightly. The efficiency that the girl displayed in turning on “the look” told Janine that it was a trusted weapon in her arsenal. And sure enough, Sherlock sighed heavily and then took a hold of his daughter’s hand. But before he was dragged out onto the dance floor, he fixed Janine with a look of his own. “Peter seems like the type that would love a good chicken dance. I’m never wrong about these things,” he said dryly, before heading out onto the dance floor to rejoin the rest of his family.

Janine giggled, watching as the “ice-cold” consulting detective made a complete fool of himself for his wife and children, thinking back to when he had confessed to her that he loved to dance. Their first dance (and their second for that matter) had certainly shown off his skills; Molly had proven to be quite the dancer as well. They'd certainly have more than enough opportunities throughout the night to show off...even if it wasn’t at that exact moment. 

She glanced over to the man that Sherlock had pointed out before and caught his eye. He smiled at her and she returned it, as she made her way over to his table, her wine glass in hand.


End file.
